Damn You and Your Popularity!
by DinosawK
Summary: Syo decides to make Ai a Valentines card to confess yet it doesn't go completely to plan... I don't own Uta Pri! Prompt credited in story! Maybe I'll make a sequel? Maybe I won't? - Please send me questions for my Q&A!
AiXSyo - School AU Valentines - Damn you and your popularity.

 **A/N:**

Hi guys, Sorry I've been offline for a while - For now, I'll go with a **very** late valentines fic prompt taken from otpprompts on tumblr~!

 _'_ _ **Person A wants to give a special homemade card to Person B for Valentine's Day. They go to Person B, only to see a ton of cards on their table, Person B being very popular. They see Person A's card, but mistakes it for a card that someone gave to Person A to give to Person B, telling them to just 'toss it onto the pile' in an uncaring manner. Person A, trying to hide their broken heart, leaves as casually as they can. Person B's friend soon points out the mistake that Person B made by reading the inside of the card and revealing that it was from Person A. Now it's up to Person B to find Person A and make things right.'**_

* * *

"Syo-Chan!" A tall blonde boy shouts, catching the attention of the much smaller blonde.

"What?" Syo snappily replied. He didn't sleep much last night and was still very sleepy when Natsuki had shouted. For most of the night, he was panicking about the holiday in a few days. Valentines day. He had planned to confess his love to his crush on that day, he wanted to do it in a special, different sort of way since he kinda knew, deep down, that there was no way such an emotionless, mean, beautiful, perfect, angelic person could ever like him. This wasn't like all high school crushes since they were both guys... They had been what Syo liked to class as friends for a long time thanks to their similar interests and friend choices. There was another problem, though, this guy was strict. Almost robotic strict. He uses data for everything and is always horrible to Syo. To hide his feelings, Syo gives it back and always ends up almost having to be dragged away. The last problem was that this guy was popular. He was known by everyone for having great looks, a great voice yet being the biggest bitch the school has known. He had been confessed to hundreds of times yet he just rejected and rejected always saying that he doesn't understand the concept of love. This guy is Ai Mikaze. And Syo loves him so much that it almost hurts that his feelings aren't returned. Little does Syo know that Ai feels the same. He doesn't understand the concept of love, therefore it just annoys the taller much more when he feels like this and it comes out as mean comments towards Syo. All of their friends see this happening but can't do a thing about it since both are so stubborn, maybe, this time, they'll finally get together?

"Are you going to confess to Ai-chan-senpai? It's almost valentines day~" Natsuki continued.

"N-no!" Syo shouted in reply, he didn't want the others to know...

"Why not Syo-Chan? It's the perfect opportunity!"

"He's so popular, he'll be showered with stuff like that for Valentine's. He wouldn't even notice if I did give him something!"

"I'm sure he would if he knew it was from you."

"Whatever. He'd treat me like one of his damn fangirls! He doesn't care, clearly by what a dick he is to me."

"Syo-Chan! He cares."

"No, he doesn't..." Syo was trying to convince Natsuki that he didn't wanna confess to Ai but only ended up feeling terrible like Ai doesn't want him.

"If you think that way then let's make him care! Make something super special so he can't just ignore it!"

"Yeah!" Syo almost felt a fire in his eyes until it faded away and he felt terrible again. "But what do I do? His damn fangirls will do everything that I could do..."

"A card!"

"What? That's so... Typical?"

"No! A homemade card that Ai-chan-senpai will find so interesting that he can't put down! And if he knew it was from you then he wouldn't care what was on the front." Natsuki smiled, "As well as that, you could write in a meeting place and sing a song for him!"

"I'll do that..!" Syo grinned. "Thanks, Natsuki."

"It's okay Syo-Chan! Just get making soon~ And show me first!"

Syo smiled happily and nodded to Natsuki. They then get to their meeting place where Masato, Tokiya, and Ai were already standing. Ren came quickly after and started talking to Ai. "Prepared for valentines day, Ai-Chan? You get just as many as I do."

"Not particularly. There's only one gift I wish to receive." Ai replied.

"And who's would that be?" Ren asked, smirking.

"I would prefer not to say, thank you"

"Well, I'm sure we know already~" Ren sent a quick look over to Syo but the blonde thought nothing of it. Soon the rest had arrived and the group parted ways to begin their school day.

"HOW THE HELL DO I DO THIS!?" Syo shouted as card and paper stuck to his hands. There was a mountain of paper balls screwed up next to him as he smashed his head down onto the table. "He'd never like this..." He mumbled as he rolled off the table to lie on the floor. Kaoru had heard his shout and come up the stairs to find Syo with a piece of card over his face, lying on the floor.

"What's wrong Syo-nii?" He asked, worried about his brother and the mess he'd made of their shared room.

"Its nothing Kaoru, I'm just gonna fail at telling Ai..."

"What were you trying to do?"

"Make him a card... Natsuki told me the idea." Kaoru sat down on the floor next to the pile of paper balls.

"Okay, let's do this together, then!" After around an hour of paper sticking failed drawings and 3 more additions to the now fallen paper ball mountain, they had created the perfect card. Now it was Syo's turn to write his message inside. He stared at the decorated white paper stuck in the centre and began to write. He didn't do anything too out of the ordinary and included only a small meeting place for a message. He smiled to himself, placed it carefully inside the envelope before drawing a small fedora in the corner to hint to Ai as to who it was from before opening it. "Thanks, Koaru!" he said happily before placing it between two books to hide it from his mother.

"When are you giving it to him?"

"On Valentine's." Syo blushed. "I'm so scared he'll just treat me like one of his fans or ignore it completely..."

"Syo-nii, I've seen Ai-Chan once and he seems like a nice guy! There's no way he'll ignore you."

"He said he only wants one card, he never even said who from... He must like some girl!"

"Syo-nii..." Kaoru laughed "I've seen him once and he gave off a pretty... 'I love you, Syo!' Vibe" Kaoruimitated a much more emotional Ai.

"No way! All he did was bitch at me and argue with me!"

"Cant you see he does that because he doesn't know what to say to you?" Syo stayed silent. "He must think you hate him, you treat him just like that!"

"But..!"

"He likes you."

"Wait... Ren looked at me... We were talking about who's gift he wants and Ren looked at me!"

"Ren-san sees it too!" Kaoru grinned, "I bet all of your friends see it!"

"Otoya's mentioned it before... And Natsuki... I thought that as them just shipping us and being weird..!"

"They really see it, it's surprising you can't with the amount you stare at him!"

"H-hey!" The two brothers laughed before Syo panicked. "I was gonna do a song for him! B-but I don't know which one... There's so many, I just don't know which he'd like... I haven't even practiced and its in like two days!"

"Don't panic! Let's go through some!"

"I-I don't know which one though!" The two boys sat listening to songs before they finally settled on one. It was perfect for Syo. GOT7 - Confession song. It said what Syo needed to and he knew Ai would understand since he's like a language box. "Finally!" Syo smiled. "I never thought your weird K-pop addiction would come in handy!"

The next day, Syo had a constant smile plastered on his face whilst humming the lyrics to his confession song. The whole group looked at him like he was an alien except Natsuki who knew why he was happy. Ai walked up to him when the others had left to go to class. "What's wrong with you today, shorty?"

"Nothing!" Syo grinned.

"You're hiding something." Ai glared at Syo. "You've got glitter all over your hands."

"Yeah, it won't come off. All yo-" Syo blushed slightly

"Carry on?"

"No, it's not important."

"Carry on?"

"No..!"

"Syo." Ai stared longer at Syo and the blonde's face flushed again.,

"G-Go away..!"

"No way."

"Fine! It's your fault. I'm not explaining why, okay!?" Ai looked confused before his face flushed slightly at the possibilities in his head... "Hey, you alright? Do you have a fever or something?" Syo leant forward worried for Ai's health. He placed a cool hand on Ai's forehead making the taller boy much worse.

"I-I-I'm fine. Please excuse me..." Ai left quickly before Syo could look at his face again. He moved quickly to the bathroom where he splashed his face with water. "How could I allow him to see me like that..?"

"Ai? You okay?" Syo had walked in and caught Ai by surprise.

"I told you, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? I think you should go to the nurse."

"Syo I'm fine!" Ai raised his voice slightly getting annoyed by Syo's pressure on him. Syo looked shocked before bowing his head creating a dark shadow across his face.

"Fine..." Syo said quietly. "You must really hate me..." He mumbled under his breath, Ai almost didn't hear.

"Far from that, Syo..." Ai mumbled back and Syo actually didn't hear. "Its a shame you hate me so much..." The two boys parted ways with shadowed eyes and Syo, tears threatening to fall...

For the rest of the day, Syo was bordering tears and each acted like the other didn't exist. He finally got home throwing himself onto his bed. "Nii-chan?" Kaoru had walked into the room, confused. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"Ai. He really hates me. Maybe I shouldn't bother giving him the card, after all, he won't like it..." Syo replied with a soft whimpering sound.

"I'm sure that's not true. Just calm down and give it to him anyway. If he really does hate you then you can't feel worse than you already do. You have to be positive, though, whatever happened was probably a misunderstanding, knowing you."

"I don't know..."

"But we spent so long on the card for him. It would be unfair to you if he didn't see it - all that time for nothing!"

"That's true... Okay. I'll do it! And he'll like it!"

"That's the spirit!"

"KAORU! Do I look alright?!" Syo shouted, very panicked even though he wouldn't admit it. It was finally the day!

"You look the same as usual!" Kaoru laughed

"GOOD OR BAD?!"

"Good just go! And don't forget it!"

"Ah, thanks!" Syo ran back upstairs into their room grabbing the card from its place. The glitter and glue had dried and Syo was proud of what he and Kaoru had made. He then tucked it safely into his bag, running out of the door and to school to meet with the others. On the way, a small pink haired girl came up to him, her face bright red. "Syo-kun... P-P-please accept this!" she shoved a chocolate box into his hands and ran off down the street. Syo smiled and put that into his bag, too, before running off himself. Just as he was about to meet up with the others, he was approached again, this time by a black haired girl with bright green clips similar to Syo's, glasses and a freckled face. She smiled awkwardly before placing a card in his hand. "Give this to Ai, would ya?"

"God, you're nice about it, give it to him yourself." Syo laughed.

"No way. I'm not doing that shit." She pushed her glasses back up her nose making a very uncaring face.

"Don't give it to me for him then!"

"Nah, like he'd accept it from me, I might get a chance if he thinks it's from you. At least he'd actually look." She smirked

"W-What're you trying to say?!"

"Well, it's obvious he likes you. I don't know why I try." She laughed and Syo made a sour face before she walked away.

'Does she even like him?' He thought to himself, laughing slightly as he walked up to the others, leaving both of the cards until later when he and Ai might be alone.

The others soon left as Syo arrived, since he was late. Ai and Syo were left standing alone.

"H-Hey." Syo mumbled.

"I'm sorry about yesterday," Ai said emotionlessly. "I was just, more emotional than usual."

"It's alright, I was about to apologize too." An eerie silence fell once again. "Umm... I hope you feel better."

"Hm?"

"You looked ill."

"I wasn't." Silence. Syo had noticed a small group of girls to their right and a much larger one to their left. Every few minutes after that, two or three girls each came and gave Ai cards and gifts.

"Oh, I got one..."

"Throw it on the pile..." Ai sighed, already fed up. Syo looked horrified, he meant his own!

"A-Are you not even going to look? I-"

"They're all the same."

"F-Fine then! Last time I bother, you idiot!" Syo shouted, attracting the attention of many people, including Reiji who had been watching from the end of the corridor, aware of what Syo wanted to do (Thanks to Natsuki!) He walked up to Ai slowly, who was stood very confused.

"Take another look at what he put there, Ai-Ai." Ai glanced at the pile seeing two he hadn't seen there before. "Look at them, Ai-Ai..." Ai picked up the two cards opening the first. 'Yo Ai. GET YOUR ASS TO SYO AND CONFESS ALREA-' He closed it quickly, knowing who it was from without even reading. Then he saw the other. He admired the effort put into the decoration and smiled, he thought he knew who it was from. It was who he was waiting for all this time. He carefully opened to reveal the inside. It was full of pictures of them, with all of their friends with a small message written at the bottom. 'Meet me on the roof at the end of the day. I don't like heights but it's romantic. Right?' Ai smiled. 'From Syo... But you already knew that..!' His smile turned into an almost grin. He looked up at Reiji, worried.

"What if he doesn't want to know anymore. I thought it was from Maki-san..." Ai mumbled to Reiji.

"He'll talk to you. He'll be angry but you have to get around that, Ai-Ai!"

"But..."

"Go and find him."

"It's almost first lesson."

"Like you haven't bunked off!"

"I actually haven't, Reiji. You know my record is perfect."

"And Syo is worth ruining that. Now go!" Ai walked away from Reiji in the direction he saw Syo run. He came to an abandoned classroom, he knew nobody ever went there and so did Syo. He slowly entered pushing the door open to reveal nothing. The classroom was empty as usual and Ai was stuck for ideas. He didn't think Syo would be on the roof but he had to check. He was about to leave before he heard a long breath.

"Syo? Are you here?" Ai asked loudly as he found a light switch. No reply came and he searched all around the room to find Syo hiding under a desk in the corner of the room. "Syo, come out."

"No way."

"Why?"

"Because..."

"Come on... Please..." The blonde boy had shifted his position to move out from under the desk. "Thankyou. Now we need to talk..."

"I don't want to. You're only going to reject me!"

"No, I-"

"Don't bother! You made it clear I'm just like all those other pathetic girls!"

"You're noth-"

"Shut up!" Syo almost screamed. The room fell to an eerie silence. "I know you don't like me. I got my hopes up for nothing." His shout turned to a whisper.

"I do like you."

"You don't."

"Syo-"

"Stop, please." Syo was almost crying at this point. His bangs cast a constant shadow over his eyes as he tried to stop the taller boy from saying anything that could make those tears fall.

"Syo, I won't stop. Just stop interrupting me." Syo was now silent. He nodded his head before sneaking a look at Ai through his bangs. "I... I'm no good, expressing how I feel. Usually, my emotions come off as the opposite of what I mean and I really do make situations between us much worse. You know I'm sorry if anything I said had offended you and... Ahh, this is hard to say... I... Love you, Syo... I love you." He glanced up at Syo to see a red, shocked face. "I despise this holiday, I suppose I'll dislike it more now that I'm about to be rejected." Syo leaped forward wrapping his arms around Ai's neck, tears soaking the back of Ai's school blazer.

"I-I won't reject you..."

"But, I upset you."

"You'll explain right..? Why you said that..?"

"Of course. I saw Maki-san give you a card. When you gave me the card, I thought it was hers, so I said they're all the same to me. Yours would have been different If I'd have known... Although, Maki-san's card only told me to confess to you."

"So she doesn't actually like you!" Syo laughed through his tears. "I- I understand... I'm sorry for going off like that..." Syo's face was bright red as he pulled back from the hug and was about to connect their lips. Suddenly, a teacher had opened the door to the classroom and the two were stopped in their tracks with a couple of detentions for skipping class. As they walked out of the room, heads bowed in shame, Ai mumbled to himself "Worth it." as he smiled happily at his soon to be boyfriend.

* * *

 **A/N x2 -**

Hi! I hope you liked the story and I'm sorry it took so long!

I have one question for you guys - Me and my friends are making a youtube video, its a Q&A for our newly formed K-Pop cover group! If you could - I'd like questions to answer on video! - I'd totally appreciate the help since I've got NONE from anyone I know!

Okay! If You liked this then... Review (With your Questions!) Favouite, Follow and request! Thats all for now - I wont be on for a while due to exams so bye bye!


End file.
